A Time to Love
by Nel
Summary: Miaka and her brother have long been without the unconditional love they so often needed, however to everything there is a season for the Yuuki siblings, the time to love is now.


A Time to Love

Life had been going swimmingly since Miaka and Nakago's most recent adventure: the cruise that had ended in a marriage proposal, or order as Miaka had taken to calling it. Nakago had returned to the Sui firm, though it began to decline after it got out that a Sui client and the daughter of the head of the company had been killed on the same cruise. Nakago decided to start his own firm, and did so. It had been a trial at first; Miaka had not seen him for the first months, but business began to pick up, and Nakago hired employees and gained partners, and in record growth, the company had become extremely powerful within the year. She and Nakago had been seeing each other as much as possible, though it was difficult, and Miaka had managed to crack the nut that was Nakago a little more than she expected. Aside from their rude little verbal sparring matches, Nakago had become almost civil – to her, anyway. He was still a human ice cube to almost everyone else, though he did make some effort around her family, just because he knew how much it meant to her.

Around the sixth month, Miaka decided that she could no longer hide the fact that she and Nakago were to wed, so she decided to tell her brother and Yui. Naturally, Hani and Tetsuya were invited, so they arranged a dinner.

Nakago scowled as he drove toward the gates of the exclusive restaurant he had gotten them into. He did not fancy the reaction that Keisuke would have when he found out that they had been not only courting, but engaged. Somehow, remarkably, Miaka had managed to keep it secret from everybody except Yui, and even Yui only thought they were dating. The blonde was apprehensive, to say the least. He knew that Yui still did not entirely trust him, not that he blamed her, and that Keisuke outright disliked him because he couldn't help imagining Nakago doing evil things to Miaka. Again, Nakago didn't blame him: Keisuke had read the book, but he also knew what had occurred the second time through the book. The former Shogun knew that he would probably never be able to return to his favorite restaurant after the scene Keisuke would make.

"Is something wrong?" Miaka asked. "You've got that look again."

"What look? I'm making no expression," he scowled more deeply.

Miaka laughed and turned the rear view mirror of his expensive convertible so that he could see the deep lines between his brows and the downward curve of his mouth. He glanced at his reflection and forced his face back to its usual impassive mask.

"You know, you're going to give yourself wrinkles, and then you'll look even older than me than you already do. I like older men, but not old men," she said to him, looking out the window. Tamahome had been two years older than her; Nakago was almost ten years older than her.

"This is going to be a disaster, you know. Your brother is going to get me banned for life from this restaurant. I know he despises me. I wonder if you had an aneurysm and that is what caused you to insist upon this meeting," the blonde said frankly.

"What were we going to do?" she asked. "Do you think it would be better to just show up and say 'by the way, we got married, where's my present?' I'm sure that would go over well."

"At least they wouldn't have time to protest," he said tiredly.

"I know they're going to try to talk me out of this, but don't worry, you know I love you and you know I'm not going to not marry you because of my brother. Besides, Keisuke doesn't hate you, he just thinks you're an old pervert out to corrupt his little sister. And he's probably not wrong on that account anyway," she grinned.

"Well, there hasn't been any corrupting yet," he defended. "And I'm not worried that you're going to leave me. I know better. You wouldn't have tolerated me this long if you were going to leave. I don't blame your brother for his attitude, I'm simply not looking forward to the reaction this is going to illicit."

"Well, neither am I. I can't even think of what Yui is going to say. She'll probably be very polite and then pull me aside to the bathroom to tell me of every evil thing she knows you've ever done."

Nakago frowned again. He had not thought of that. Yui knew things that he had done that he would rather Miaka not know. He was not proud of his past and did not want it to change Miaka's opinion of him, though he knew that logically it would not. Still, there were some things that it would simply be better for her not to know.

"But it still won't change my mind. You know how stubborn I am," the young woman said to him. He smirked a little. "You know nothing can change my mind."

"That is most certainly true. The last time I tried to convince you of something," his grin got markedly more evil. Obviously, they both knew just exactly what he had tried to talk her into, but that had been futile and had ended in a cold shower. "It was like arguing with a fence post. I don't need to point out that I've never met my match. And I am a lawyer..."

Miaka laughed. She knew she was stubborn. It was her downfall, but also her strength. She never gave up. "Exactly, so just try to be civil, especially to Hani because she's never met you and she can be sensitive at times."

"I should then avoid making her cry?" he asked dryly.

"Yes, you should. That would only make Keisuke's opinion lower."

"That is not possible," he retorted as he pulled into the valet area.

"Just be good," she replied as he handed the keys to the valet and opened the door for her, helping her out of his low sports car.

"I will be proper as always," he conceded. The two walked into the swanky restaurant and were taken to a private room where Keisuke and the others waited. Keisuke tried to smile and failed.

Hani released a low mummer of approval. Obviously, she found Nakago attractive. Keisuke pouted.

"Here are your menus," the host said, laying them down. "Please enjoy your meal."

Introductions were made briefly and then the conversation began. "Miaka, how are you?" Yui said immediately after the host left, motioning for the Suzaku no Miko to sit beside her. "Hello, Nakago," she said politely.

"Yui-san," he nodded. The two had come to regard each other with a quiet politeness. Both knew of the other's vulnerabilities, and both were respectful enough to keep it to themselves.

Miaka's face lit with her usual wide grin and she began to chat with Yui about her day at work and about the cute new shoes she found for half price. Nakago and Tetsuya glanced at each other with amusement. Tetsuya was somebody Nakago found fairly tolerable as far as Miaka's friends and family were concerned. The man was somewhat of his own mind; very oriented with business and work, not as emotional as the more open Keisuke (obviously that was a Yuuki trait). Tetsuya, despite knowing the sort of things Nakago had convinced Yui of, had forgiven him. Tetsuya figured that if Yui and Miaka could forgive him, so could he.

"Well, speaking of shopping," Miaka glanced to Nakago. "I think we'll be doing a bit more shopping soon."

"Why's that?" Yui asked. "Are you getting a raise?"

"Not exactly," Nakago said dryly.

"Well, Nakago and I," she paused, taking his hand under the table. She squeezed the large, warm hand lightly. "We're getting married."

"To who?" Keisuke asked smartly.

"To each other, stupid," she said, rolling her eyes.

Yui's blue eyes widened suddenly. "You're kidding, right?"

"The excrement has hit the wind making machine..." Tetsuya murmured.

Hani looked between the people she barely knew. "Well, I think it's great!" she exclaimed. "Have you set a date?"

"March 6th," Miaka forced a smile, looking at Keisuke's ever darkening expression. "We've found a chapel and everything..."

"How long have you been engaged?" Keisuke asked quietly. "How long have you been dating?"

"Well, we weren't really dating before he proposed, he just asked and I said yes. It was the night I came home from the cruise," she explained. "We've been seeing each other since."

"You got engaged before you dated? Miaka, have you thought this through?" Yui asked calmly.

"I know what I'm doing."

"You insult Miaka by asking her such a question," Nakago said coolly, sipping his wine. "She is perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

"Excuse me," Keisuke stood up suddenly and left in a hurry. Hani got up to chase him, but Tetsuya grabbed her arm and shook his head solemnly.

"Excuse me as well," Miaka replied, following her brother.

"Well, that went well," Nakago commented as the Yuuki siblings departed in a hurry, taking another, much deeper, drink from his glass.

Miaka found her brother outside by the fountain. He was leaning over it, looking almost as if he were vomiting. The young woman sighed and steeled her nerves.

"Keisuke?" she asked.

"Miaka, how could you?" he stood up and asked desperately.

"How could I what?" she blinked, confused.

"After Tamahome, how could you just turn around and commit to somebody else? How could you... and him, he's..." the blonde young man sat down on the rim of the fountain.

"It's been almost eighteen months," she said softly. "You know I loved him, but I love Nakago too. He needs my love more than Tamahome ever did."

"You're marrying him for his benefit?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course not! I love him, Keisuke!" she shouted and then forced her voice down. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but I forgive him. I forgave him a long time ago."

"I know that, but... why did you have to get involved with someone like him?"

"What do you mean 'someone like him'?" she blinked, honestly confused. "Nakago is a respectable member of society in this world. He's got his own firm, he makes a fortune..."

"He was in Kutou, too," he pointed out and then blushed a little. "But that's not what I mean. I mean, somebody... you know, so... sexual."

Miaka outright laughed. "You think that we...? That Nakago and I...?" she began to giggle insanely.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, embarrassed.

"You want to know what Nakago and I have done?" she asked.

"No, I do not!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I do not want that kind of mental picture in my head!" He raved for a while longer until Miaka finally interrupted him.

"Keisuke, shut up!" she yelled over him. "You know what we've done? This!" and she kissed his cheek. "That's it. There has been more of that and it's been expounded upon, but all we've done is kiss."

"What?" the bride-to-be's brother asked. "Really?"

"Yes," she replied. "Really. I can't believe you're getting so worked up over something that hasn't even happened yet."

"Yet!" he pounced on the word.

"It will happen in six months when we're married!" she shook her brother's shoulders. "Keisuke, I'm twenty years old, get over it! I can do whatever I want with Nakago or anybody else. Just please be happy for me."

"Miaka..." he sighed. "I just worry about you. Have you really thought this through? Nakago... he's violent. He's killed people. He killed Hotohori, he kills without a thought."

"That's not true. He kills when he has to. He never does it without thinking. He never does anything without thinking, and he would _never_ hurt me. Keisuke, if I can love and trust him, shouldn't you be able to give me your blessing?"

"Is that what you want? My blessing?"

"Yes. I would give my blessing for you."

"How... I mean... are you sure you want to do this?" he asked finally.

"More sure than I've ever been about anything," she smiled in a serene sort of way.

"Well, all right..." he sighed. "You have my blessing."

"Thank you, Keisuke!" she jumped into his arms. "Now I have to go rescue Nakago from Yui's onslaught."

Keisuke laughed and the two returned to the restaurant. The rest of the night was uneventful and they all enjoyed each other's company and talked about the wedding to come.

It had been three months since the nuptial announcement and Miaka. She, Yui, and Hani had gone dress shopping and picked out a lovely white dress – and beautiful blue bridesmaid dresses, and they had found a church, gotten a florist and a caterer. Everything was going swimmingly. Miaka was absolutely insane from the preparations.

"Everything is going well. Everything is on schedule. The wedding is going to be amazing. Nakago has found us a beautiful high-rise apartment near the office for when we move in... But I still feel so frazzled," Miaka sighed, sinking into a soft chair in the book store where she and Yui were looking through a bridal magazine's checklist of things to do.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Yui asked quietly, noticing the people staring at Miaka due to her loud voice.

"Last Thursday... wait. Monday before last..." she finished guiltily.

"You haven't seen him in two weeks? No wonder you're so frustrated. That's really a pity. Why haven't you seen him?" Yui asked. The idea of her and Nakago was still... uncomfortable. Yui knew things about the man that she doubted he had shared with Miaka. He would not likely be forthcoming about some of the more gruesome atrocities he'd committed. Luckily for him, neither would she. Yui didn't want Miaka to accuse her of trying to separate them, nor would she want to on such grounds. She realized that he was not quite the same man he had been before, but he would always be the one who made her believe she had been violated. She pushed her feelings aside. It was not healthy for a betrothed couple to be apart so much. They needed to affirm their love in this time.

"We've been so busy," Miaka said lamely. "I can't get away from work enough to finish all the preparations, and Nakago is so busy with the office and dealing with his family, who apparently are large and as overprotective of him as he is of me."

"I thought his parents were dead, or missing, or something?" Yui blinked.

"They are, but this is extended family – the people who raised him after he returned to Japan in high school. His aunt and uncle and their children are very protective of him. He's been trying to track them all down and give them wedding invitations... and did I forget to mention that we're going to be visiting those relatives in Hokkaido?"

"I thought he went to high school here," the blonde woman mused.

"He did, but they moved after he graduated. He stayed and went to Tokyo U. He hasn't seen them since they left for college," Miaka informed her friend.

"That's over twelve years!" Yui exclaimed.

"I know, and now he's showing up at their door with his bride-to-be... They insisted that we stay with them for at least two weeks. They want to get to know me. Apparently, it's a very traditional family, and they want to make sure I'm... suitable."

"That leaves an odd mental picture. Nakago isn't exactly the most native looking man in Japan, yet he has this traditional family. I bet they run a traditional hotel."

Miaka sunk lower into her chair.

"And you don't even know how to speak to people of high class..." Yui groaned.

"Yes, I do... or did. I'm out of practice... I never was very formal with anybody, but Nakago told me they'd expect that, at least at first."

"They will. We have some things to do. You have gotten off work for the days, right?" she inquired.

Miaka mumbled something about calling a seasonal employee to cover her shifts and Yui stood up and got the phone. "You call for a filler, I'll call my mother. We're going to give you some lessons in etiquette."

Another two weeks and Miaka and Nakago were standing on his relatives' door in Sapporo. The building was beautiful and obviously old, though well kept. The woman who welcomed them was an employee.

"The lady is dealing with customers, and will meet you. Come, sit in the tea room while you wait. Your bags are being taken to your room," the woman in full kimono bowed low and closed the sliding doors to the hall, leaving them alone.

"I'm nervous," Miaka squeaked, standing a few feet from him, looking diminished and afraid. Since when was she afraid of meeting people?

"Don't be. They will be critical and horrible for the first three days and then you will become their daughter as I became their son. You know what to expect, so there is no need to be nervous."

"I know what to expect so I think I should be more nervous," she mumbled, stepping over to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture, gently brushing his lips over her forehead.

"Why is it that you threw such a fit over my family when your family is promising to be even worse?" she pushed away suddenly, looking playfully annoyed.

"I was hoping you would feel sorry for me and let me sleep with you."

Miaka swatted his arm as hard as she could just as a tiny Japanese woman with large brown eyes – now narrowed – and extremely long black hair entered the room. This woman, too, was wearing full kimono.

"Ikoku," he said formally, bowing.

"You do not hug your aunt?" she shook her head with so much accusation that even Miaka felt guilty for not hugging the woman.

Nakago came forward and, somewhat stiffly, embraced the little woman. Nakago was not a touchy feely person. Miaka had learned that the affection he so openly gave to her was indeed a very special thing. She appreciated every touch more than he knew.

"This is your fiance?" she asked, pulling back and looking with a critical eye at Miaka. "She is a bit... chubby," the woman whispered loudly.

Miaka's face reddened and she mumbled something about working part time at a donut store on top of her regular job for extra cash being a bad idea.

"This is Yuuki Miaka. Miaka, this is Ikoku, my father's sister," Nakago introduced.

Miaka bowed low. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"What a loud voice... how... brutish."

Miaka's cheeks colored and she desperately wished Nakago would come back and stand next to her. She thought Nakago was the most intimidating person on the planet when she first met him. She had been wrong. This tiny woman was far more intimidating. Her narrow eyed, caustic glares felt like needles on her skin.

"We are tired from our journey, so we would like to rest before dinner," Nakago finally said to the woman. "We will be down when the gong sounds."

Miaka was swiftly escorted to their bedroom. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop shaking. She laid down on the bed. Nakago slid in behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She snuggled against him, feeling safe despite his relatives looming loudly outside.

"Did you decide on a best man?" Miaka asked quietly, enjoying his body behind hers, feeling comforted.

He made a soft grunt of affirmation.

"Well?" she waited impatiently.

"Tomo."

"Really?" she asked.

"Tomo will be best man. Keisuke and Tetsuya will be groomsmen."

"I need another bridesmaid."

"I have an idea if you're short one," he rumbled quietly.

Miaka thought about it for a moment. "Soi?"

He nodded.

"I'll ask her as soon as I get back. Do you think she'll agree? You two were close... Well, she was close to you, anyway. I wouldn't want it to be a slap in the face..."

"She will understand."

Miaka nodded and her eyes began to droop and soon she was sleeping heavily. Nakago continued to muse to himself as she slept, but eventually gave in and napped as well. His relatives were tiring; he would need all the sleep he could get.

Nakago's family turned out to be twice as bad as he had promised. It was the third day, and Miaka felt bruised. She sat down heavily on the outside hallway and banged her head against her knees. Nakago had three cousins, one woman, slightly older than him, who worked at the hotel, and two younger, another woman and a young man the same age as Miaka. The youngest cousin was a treat in the house. He was polite and shy and hadn't said more than three words to her, though she suspected he had put leeches in her towels when she was in the bath. The women, on the other hand... The oldest was colder than Nakago on his best day, and the younger was snotty, conniving, and rude. Actually, the younger one reminded her of Nuriko when they'd first met, especially since she tried to get the now-wiser Miaka to look for a "lost pet" that had run away, even though she remembered Nakago saying that they were not allowed to have pets.

"What are you doing out here? You should sweep the floor if you're doing nothing. Burn off all those calories from lunch," the older cousin came in and stared disdainfully down at her.

"Where's the broom? Maybe I can ride it out of here..." she mumbled against her knees. She looked up, smiling brightly. "Have you seen Nakago?" she asked audibly.

"Ayuru," she accentuated his name. "Went out. Mother wanted him to run some errands with her this morning in the city. She does not go into the city without a man."

"Why? I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley?" she said before she could stop herself.

The woman, Sota, glared darkly. "Would you mind helping me bathe?"

Miaka had flashbacks of Nuriko at his worst and shuddered. "I'd love to!"

Two hours later, Miaka was wet to the bone and shivering on the deck once again. Nakago came up to her and nudged her with his toe. "What are you doing out here? Why are you wet?"

"Your cousin wanted me to help her bathe," Miaka sighed and wrung out her hair in defeat. "They hate me. I want to go."

"They don't hate you, they just think you're not worthy of the family name."

"And that's so much better," she said sarcastically, standing up. "I don't fit in here. I'm a nobody, I'm too young, I'm too stupid, I'm too poor. Are you sure you want to do this? If it's going to be like this..."

"It will not be like this forever, Miaka," he led her into their room and helped her remove her sopping wet clothing, hanging the clothes and wrapping her in a towel. "You will fit in eventually. You'll get more familiar with the speech and manners."

"You were born into this, Nakago. You don't understand."

"I was most certainly not," he defended. "When I came here, I was hated too. My mother's bastard son? I was a tarnish on the family name. I spent my childhood in Germany and didn't even speak Japanese well enough to get by when I first came. They treated me like a charity case, but if you give them time, it will be comfortable."

"You seem about as comfortable as a pair of boxers two sizes too small..."

"That's different from usual how?" he returned, stealing her towel and hitting her with it lightly. She jumped and covered her only underwear clad self just as the youngest cousin walked into the room.

"Doesn't anybody knock?" she sighed.

"Mother sent me upstairs to make sure your fiance wouldn't be late again, Ayuru-san. She says dinner will be in an hour and to be ready by then. She also says she'd like to talk to her after dinner."

"You know, I'm standing right here," Miaka frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

The young man with glinting brown eyes and black hair disappeared back into the hallway. The door slid shut.

"Do you see what I mean?" the russet-haired girl stomped her foot angrily. "They hate me. They're doing everything they can to be rude to me! I haven't gotten a kind word or a compliment since I got here. I'm too loud, I'm too poor, I'm not cultured, I'm too fat!"

Nakago knew it was coming before it started, so he was not surprised when the little round tears began falling down her cheeks. Her breath hitched. "Why do they hate me?"

Nakago couldn't give an answer. That was the way of his family. They accepted nobody until given good reason, whether that reason be that she proved herself or simply because it became apparent that he loved her. He knew that the acceptance would come with time, but Miaka had never been patient. The tall blonde took her against himself and held her as she cried.

"You are selfish," he said to her. Her sobs quieted and he could tell her eyes had narrowed. She looked up at him, expecting an explanation for his declaration. "You make such a fuss over the fact that my family doesn't like you. Not everybody in your life is going to like you."

"I just want to be accepted into your family," she said softly. "I know I'm lucky to have you, and I know I'm not worthy, but I want them to accept us. My family might not like you, but they accept you."

"That's comforting," he grunted. He rolled his eyes. If only she knew that she was not the lucky one in the relationship. His life had been bitter and miserable. He had had nobody to protect, he had only lived for himself, becoming more and more ambitious, just as he had been ambitious in his past life. She had derailed his path toward destruction of himself or others, and didn't even realize it. He was the lucky one. "Isn't it enough that you have my love?"

She looked up at him. Nakago was not an open man. He had only said he loved her a few, brief times. She knew it was hard for him to admit that he cared for anybody more than he cared for himself. She wrapped her arms more tightly around him and then looked up, bringing her lips to his. "I love you. It is enough. I just don't like having people treat me poorly for no reason."

"Nobody does," he replied, lifting her up onto the dresser they were standing beside and sliding between her knees. He tipped her chin up, pulling her wet hair down from its tight odango and running his fingers through it. Her green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You are not intending to take advantage of my emotional distress, are you, sir?" she questioned pointedly, crossing her arms.

"Of course I am, you know me well enough to come to that conclusion," he smirked and kissed her. His tongue caressed her lips and she melted. His kiss was molten lava flowing through her. How she continually resisted his advances she would never know. His kiss alone made her thoughts quick and irrational. Would it be so bad to give in? She loved him, and they were engaged. But she knew she would feel horrible. She put her hand to his chest to push him away, but he took her hand and kissed it, his mouth roaming up her arm and resting in the crook of her throat, tasting the sweet flesh there. He took her hands and pushed them together against the wall, lightly biting the material of her bra.

Miaka had to hand it to Nakago, he certainly had impressive undressing techniques. He had somehow managed to get her bra off with his teeth and only one free hand. She started to voice her protest, but he kissed her, silencing her protests and making her melt again. His hand rested between her legs, massaging her gently, and she moaned softly in pleasure.

"N-Nakago..." she whispered against his mouth. He was still fully dressed and he was making her arch in ecstasy. "Nakago... stop..." she managed. She gasped when her underwear was suddenly ripped from her. She vaguely realized that he had torn her favorite panties. But he wasn't stopping. And she wasn't sure she wanted him to. "If this... is your subtle way... of distracting me from your... ooh... your monstrous family... it's working..."

"Good," he purred, his deep voice rumbling across her skin like rolling thunder. He continued to kiss her shoulders gently as he removed his shirt. She looked at his glowing skin and had to touch it, running her fingers across his broad chest. She kissed him now, running her fingers through his longer-than-proper blonde hair. He managed to unbutton his pants and let them drop with his boxers. They stood there, naked on the dresser, sweaty, panting, ready. She felt him against her thigh.

He kissed her gently, ready and at her opening. She rested her head against his shoulder, conceding. He had known he could get her to this point easily. She would not protest if he took her now. She would enjoy him and love the feel of him in her. He knew she would. He pressed slightly and she released a soft little sound of apprehension. So close, so ready.

But he couldn't do it. He pulled himself away from her, resting his cheek on the top of her head, breathing hard, willing himself back into control. He had proved that he could get her to this point, and that was enough.

"You... bastard..." she managed to say before her breath hitched and she started crying.

"I'm sorry, Miko," he said to her, acknowledging her title, and her status as one inexperienced. "I did not mean to scare you. I would have stopped if you'd asked."

"I did ask," she said softly, looking up at him.

"I would've stopped if you'd asked again," he said to her. "I wouldn't have taken you if you'd said no. You know that."

Miaka was uncharacteristically silent.

"Miaka," he stepped back. "Do you trust me?"

"I... yes," she smiled brightly, that large fake smile she always gave when she was upset and didn't want to talk about it.

"I see..." he said softly. He turned and gathered up his clothes, dressing and heading toward the door. "Dinner is at seven."

Dinner was possibly the most awkward Nakago had ever felt. As far as he could remember, Miaka had not been quite this silent. She was sitting there quietly, eating her dinner and not speaking unless spoken to.

"Mother, is the Chancellor still staying this weekend?" somebody asked. Nakago didn't know or care who. He blocked it out. His cousins were like his siblings, but they had made this visit most unpleasant for Miaka and he was not thrilled with that. He was also not thrilled with the fact that she was now upset with him as well.

"Could you pass the salt?" Nakago asked softly, trying to catch Miaka's gaze.

She handed him the salt silently. "Men always want something," she muttered a moment later.

"Women don't know when to give," he replied just as quietly.

"Are you saying I should have let you have sex with me? Just because you want to?" she whispered fiercely. "I can't believe you would say something like that."

"That's not what I meant," he said, trying to appease her.

"Then what did you mean!" she said more loudly, her green eyes fixed fiercely on his. The rest of the family took notice. "Did you mean that I shouldn't be mad at you for forcing me to..."

"Forcing? I didn't force you, I didn't even do it," his voice raised. He did not need an accusation like that, especially not in front of his family.

"You would have!" her breath hitched.

"I would not! I stopped, didn't I?" he replied.

"I shouldn't have had to tell you. You should have known!"

"I should've been able to read your mind?"

"What are they talking about?" somebody at the table asked.

"You know I'm waiting until we're married! You knew in Hokkan that I had to remain a virgin!" she shouted and stood up. "But you didn't care then and you don't care now! Why can't you control your hormones! Is sex really so important to you!"

"Now I get it," somebody replied.

"I want to have sex with you because I want to be close to you! I don't care about pleasure! Do you think I'm a huge sex fiend? I was used a the emperor's sex toy for years; it's not my favorite past time. I don't care about anything except being close to you, but until I've claimed you, you're not really mine! I don't want to lose you!" he finally shouted, raking his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

Miaka stared, stunned. Had he really just said that? He was afraid of losing her? She took a deep breath and bowed to the family, and then ran outside. Nakago apologized and followed.

"Go away," Miaka sobbed into her knees, leaning against a tall tree near the koi pond outside. "Please go away."

"I'm not going to leave you to wander around and get lost in the dark. If I recall, you have a propensity for falling into bodies of water," he said to her, sitting down next to her. "I won't bother you, cry all you like."

Miaka stared at him for a moment. Was he just going to sit there silently while she cried and not even apologize? She turned away and continued crying.

The blonde sat quietly, watching her. "This was our first real fight."

"Yes," she replied softly. "Because you're a big, stupid jerkhead."

"Jerkhead?" he asked.

"Shut up," she snapped. "Don't make fun of my making fun!"

"Pardon me," he retorted, moving closer to her. She didn't move away when his arm rested against her shoulder. "I'm new at this."

"You've never been in a lover's quarrel before?" she questioned. "Even Tamahome and I fought..."

"Any quarrels I've ever had in a relationship usually ended with the other person leaving and not returning because I refused to justify myself to them. I obviously can't do that here."

"Why not?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment, which prompted her to turn and look at him. He sighed heavily. "Well, give me a moment, I'm not used to... emoting all over the place like some people." He paused for at least a minute, until she made a little sound of annoyance. "It was because I care for you and if you walked away from me... it would destroy me. I'm not used to being in that position."

"You really care that much about me?" she asked softly, turning more toward him now, her hands resting on his muscular thigh.

He stared at her for a moment, obviously dumbfounded by her obliviousness. He couldn't believe that she didn't realize how important she was to him. He had never opened this much to anybody in his life. In either life; in any life, he was sure. But she wouldn't know that, would she? He was defenseless around her, and he hated it, so he put up defenses to try to keep himself safe in case she left. He hadn't realized he'd been doing it, but it occurred to him that she wouldn't know how much he cared because though he was more open than usual, he was still not as open as Tamahome had been, and nowhere near as open as she was, even with people who were only friends. "Yes."

Miaka crawled into his lap. "Do you want me that badly? That you can't wait a few more months? Do you think I'll leave you because we haven't made love yet? Like the option is always open as long as I'm a virgin?"

"I suppose I do..." he admitted, feeling foolish. How could he admit something so stupid. He knew it was stupid.

So did she. "That's the dumbest thing I've heard in my life," she laughed lightly, her high pitched laughter making him want to hide. She was mocking him. She smiled, and then he suddenly realized that she would never mock him. She didn't have it in her to mock him. "I love you," she said softly, looking up at him shyly and brushing her lips across his. "I risked my family's anger by being with you. I moved on from the man I loved with all my heart. I risked my life to be with you on more than one occasion. Do you think I would leave you after all that?"

"It's stupid, I know," he said again, feeling disarmed and uncomfortable. He had never admitted to even feeling emotions, and he had especially never revealed the content of said emotions. It was disconcerting and he felt naked in the way that the emperor had made him feel naked. But this was Miaka.

"Why do you think that?" she asked. "You're a brilliant man, Nakago. Surely you don't believe that in reality?"

"Of course not. I know logically that you wouldn't leave, especially not for something as stupid as virginity, or lack thereof."

"Then why?" she implored, her green eyes focused on him. His crystal blue eyes met her gaze, which was full of expectation. She expected honesty. She expected answers, complete answers, because that was what she always gave. She hid nothing from him.

They sat in silence for a while. She ran her fingers through his hair. He loved it when she did that. He remembered from long ago, his Japanese mother saying how much she loved his pale hair, how soft and wavy it was, how foreign, how it was so much like his father's. Miaka's touch brought him happy memories with a twist. "Nakago?"

"Everybody I've ever loved has left me," he said finally. He sounded old and young at the same time. He sounded tired, and lonely, and afraid. He sounded like a little boy who'd lost everything. And he had. "My father left my mother, and me. My mother... I killed her," he sounded pained. It hurt him to admit it. "I cared for Soi... and she died. I cared for my mother and she died. My father didn't care enough about me to take time from his gallivanting and globe trotting to sit down with me for a meal... The only people who have never abandoned me are my aunt and her family."

"And me," she said softly. "I never abandoned you. Well, once we weren't mortal enemies," she laughed a little.

"I've had a series of lovers who wanted me for my money, or my appearance... I always hated the ones who wanted me for a trophy. The emperor wanted me for a trophy; because I was pretty. Sometimes I hate it," his stunning blue eyes glinted with self-loathing for a moment. "But they all left me when they found something better, someone more attentive, someone warmer. I gave them everything I could."

"And?" she could see that there was something else he wanted to say. These were things she knew he had been thinking for a long time, and had never trusted anybody enough to speak out loud. She understood the weight of it.

"The ones that didn't just want me for my money wanted me, and I couldn't give them that," he said to her.

"You? Do you mean sex?" she asked quietly.

He laughed softly. "No, I didn't have a problem giving them that. Men and women who wanted to be controlled by a cold, silent foreigner? I had no problem being in control of that situation. I'm a bit dominant," he said ironically, as if she couldn't tell.

"Men?" she blinked.

He shrugged. "I was an adventurous youth."

"Then what do you mean, you couldn't give yourself?"

"Nobody's ever seen this, Miaka. I've never told this to anybody. Before you, nobody knew that the emperor raped me for years. Before you, nobody had a glimpse of what I was actually thinking or feeling. I couldn't expose that. If you don't hand your heart to people, they can't walk away with it."

"Why am I different?" she asked, feeling very honored.

"Because I tried to kill you. I hurt your best friend in ways I'm ashamed of. I killed your friends, I tried to rape you on more than one occasion. But you forgave me. You dared to be my friend, and not look at me as money or sex or status. You're different not because of what I chose to think of you, but because of who you are. You can't help being different. And it seems too good to be true."

It finally dawned on her what he was trying to say. All his life people had been betraying him, leaving him, hurting him, and using him. And she didn't do any of those things. He found it impossible to believe, because it was so good, so he found himself doubting how genuine she really was. "You know I've given you everything of me, right? Except that," she replied to her pointed look. "You've been equating with giving yourself to somebody as giving them your body, but that's the thing. For me, the body is the extra. It's this," she touched his heart lightly. "That matters to me. And I've given that to you, every bit of it. It's yours to love or destroy. I do want you, Nakago, but I'd rather have this," she touched his heart again. "Than the rest."

He pulled her close, taking in her innocent fragrance. He'd known that, of course, but her saying it had made it concrete. It chased the doubts away. "You know, it's kind of weird having you expose yourself like this."

"It's weird for you?" he replied. "I feel... helpless."

She smiled and kissed him gently. "I prefer this to the human ice block."

His hands slid up her back lightly and he deepened the kiss before pulling away. "We should go back inside."

"And face the family of doom?" she questioned. "I'm sure they're having a good time speculating about our argument."

"I'll speak with them," he assured her, standing up and lifting her into his arms. He carried her back to their room and deposited her into the bed, climbing in over her. She frowned. "I won't seduce you again," he said to her, pulling the covers up over her small body.

"I don't know if I can do this, Nakago," she said to him.

"You don't want to marry me," he said softly.

"No!" she replied. "I want to marry you. I love you. But... I don't know if I... I mean... sex. It... it still scares me. I knew since I was younger than I wanted to wait, but my virginity became such a huge deal in the ShiJinTenshiSho, and I keep thinking... what if I have to summon Suzaku again and can't? I've gotten quite attached."

"You can't stay a virgin forever," he laughed. "How do you expect to have children?"

"Do you want children?" she asked.

"If you do. I would like... to do it correctly, be the kind of father mine was not."

"I don't know if I can have children. On the ship... remember? My uterus was damaged..." she said sadly.

"We can't know until we try," he said, a playful twinkle in his eye. She still didn't look convinced. "Miaka," he said seriously. "It is normal to feel nervous about the first time. You can imagine how mine was, with memories of being raped by the emperor flashing in and out of my mind while I was with my friend..."

"Who was your first?" she asked suddenly, curious.

"My friend Koji," he said softly.

"Another man?" the Miko asked.

He nodded. "I trust you don't have a problem with that."

"Well now that I think about it... you don't have any diseases, do you?" she asked.

He gave her a pointed look that dared her to make that suggestion again. "I'm always safe, Miko. Besides, I was fifteen years old, it was a while ago. We were just messing around and he got a little carried away."

"Carried away?" she asked.

"It wasn't exactly consensual, at first. He was seventeen and experienced, so I was obviously on the bottom, if you catch my drift. I didn't protest when we got into it, but then I suddenly remembered the emperor and... it wasn't pretty after that," he shrugged. He had obviously come to terms with his sexual past. "I was nervous to begin with. I understand how stressful it can be, especially with a backdrop of... sexual abuse..." he was uncomfortable with that, not because of his own past, but because of hers. He had been the one to try to force her. It was understandable that she was uncomfortable with the idea of allowing him. She associated him with rape.

"It's not because of you," she said, reading him. "Well, it is, a little. I know you were different then, I know you said you wouldn't really have done it in Hokkan, but it's there regardless. It's a little strange to think of allowing you on purpose, even though I want you to."

"You do?" he laid down beside her, his fingers idly stroking her breast.

"I didn't tell you to stop because I didn't want you to stop. You know you're amazing. Physically, I wanted you. I didn't want to tell you to stop, but I wanted you to stop because I wanted to wait, and I was nervous. Will... will it hurt?" It was now her turn to feel foolish.

"It might, but not badly, especially not if you're ready as you were earlier, which you would be. Yuuki, you are thinking about this too much. Billions of people have sex every day. It won't change your life and it won't change you."

"I still want to wait," she resolved.

"I respect that," he said. "Trust me, I wish I could give you purity, but I can't so I settle for using my... vast experience to your advantage. I won't press you again."

"Thank you."

"We should sleep," he said to her. "I'll talk to the family in the morning." He threw his shirt off and over the chair. Miaka turned against him, smiling as her small body fit between his arms, and they slept.

Things settled down at the inn after that. Nakago's aunt had actually scolded him after he dared to pressure the good, pure Miaka into sex. As far as she was concerned, it was a dirty, low man who would do such a thing, so he promised he would not and apologized and she forgave him. After that, though, she had a much greater liking for Miaka. Miaka did not have a problem with this. The rest of the trip went well.

The wedding date approached in fantastical frenzy. The weeks before the wedding were filled with alterations, screw ups, accidents and that unfortunate incident with the invitations. But it had come. Miaka stood in front of the mirror, her hair twisted up and curled and beautiful, her makeup done like a movie star, her gorgeous, poofy dress swishing perfectly.

"I look so much older," she stared at her reflection. "I can't believe this. Yui... am I awake? Pinch me..."

"You're awake, but I won't pinch you because Nakago would kill me for injuring his bride. Now come on, let me take some pictures before the photographer gets here. I want my own pictures of this," she picked up her camera and pulled Miaka away from the mirror. "Smile!"

Miaka smiled brightly. And then started crying. She sat down hard and began to weep. "Don't cry!" Yui rushed over to her, pulling her hands from her face and delicately dabbing at her eyes, trying to avoid smearing her makeup. "You're messing up your mascara. Why are you crying? This should be the happiest day of your life!"

"It is! I'm so happy! But I'm so scared, too! This is forever, Yui! I love him, I do... and I know you've accepted him, and I know Keisuke has accepted him, but this is forever!" she blew her nose loudly in her handkerchief. "And I'm afraid about tonight."

"Tonight?"

"The wedding night," she sniffled.

"Why are you scared?" Yui asked. "Oooh, you still haven't...?"

"Yui! I would have told you of all people!" Miaka shrieked. "Of course I haven't. I said I was waiting, didn't I?"

"But it's Nakago. I didn't think you'd... you know... make it," she said tentatively. "I can't believe you haven't."

"Well, we haven't," she blushed lightly. "I want to, I'm curious, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been tempted to go farther than we have, but... it's Nakago."

"That's the idea," Yui pushed her head back and fixed her eye liner.

"He's experienced. What if I'm awful? What if he leaves me and never wants to come back? What if he takes a lover named Satchiko and leaves me to raise three kids with no employment prospects!"

"The fact that he's been with a lot of women..."

"And men," she said.

"Oh... I should have expected that. Anyway, the fact that he's been with a lot of people means that he's undoubtedly slept with some people who were bad. It wouldn't shock him, and Miaka, you'll be married. You'll have a long time to figure it out."

"So long..." she sighed. "I don't know, I've never had to commit to anything for more than a few months. My biggest commitment was going to a four year college, which by the way, I have not finished yet. I'm only twenty years old. What if we both live to be eighty? That's sixty years!"

"Do you love him, Miaka?" Yui asked, holding her friend's face.

"Yes, but..."

"No, do you love him? Didn't you take injuries for him? Didn't you risk your life for him?" she asked.

"Yes..."

"And didn't he risk his life for you? Doesn't he continually show himself a side of you that he doesn't show to anybody else? Hasn't he shared things that nobody else knows?"

Miaka sat silently and nodded. They shared each other in ways she had only imagined. Even as much as she had loved Tamahome, the depth of love she felt from Nakago, the love she didn't know she could give to another person. He had said that she was everything he needed, and she knew he was the other side of her. Together, they complemented each other perfectly. She knew this was right.

"Yui-chan, why are you always so right?" she sighed.

"I was born this way," she chuckled. "Now get up, let's get some pictures and get out there. Speaking of which, I wonder if Nakago is back yet. He and Keisuke went to exchange a pair of shoes at the tux store."

"I paid a seventy thousand dollars for this car, and it chooses to break down in the middle of nowhere on my wedding day," Nakago stared at the front of the car.

"Do you know anything about cars?" Keisuke asked, looking suspiciously at the car.

"Do you know anything about aligning troops for a successful offensive?" he returned, looking at the younger man pointedly.

"If it were a Japanese car I could help, but this German thing... Why did you have to buy this expensive pile of German crap, anyway?"

Nakago looked through the sheet of blonde hair in front of his blue eyes and Keisuke sighed. Of course, the man was half-German. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Keisuke held up his phone. "Don't hold your breath, it's dead. Don't you have a phone?"

"In my jacket at the chapel," he said, frowning.

"Miaka will be thrilled about this," Keisuke grunted.

"She will probably think I stood her up," he sighed. "Let's walk. Perhaps we can find someplace with a phone and call for a cab."

The two of them walked at a brisk pace down the road. Trees and bushes lined the road, wild flowers blooming in patches along the road. It was really quite picturesque, and Nakago probably would have enjoyed it if he hadn't been late for his own wedding. Keisuke was looking rather sick to his stomach.

"Are you well?" he asked, not meaning to inject the sharp edge to his voice, but unable to keep it out.

"I'm fine," he replied just as sharply, absently rubbing his abdomen. Nakago noticed that the younger man was sweating more than he should've been considering the weather. They were walking fast, but they were still walking, and the morning was cool and breezy.

"The next town is about five miles ahead. If we run we can make it in the hour. Miaka will be frantic, but I won't technically be late for another forty minutes," Nakago looked around. "Do you think we could short cut through these woods?"

"How should I know?" Keisuke retorted, a rough grate to his usually pleasant voice. "I've never been here before."

"We'll stick to the road," he took a look at Keisuke. At least then they had the chance of somebody driving by. In the woods, they would be truly alone, and Keisuke wasn't looking well at all.

Tamahome's brother, Chui came into the room where Miaka was frantically pacing and looking at the clock at least twice a second. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," she said, holding back tears. "Did he stand me up!"

"He wouldn't do that," Yui said soothingly, taking her arm in a comforting motion and leading her to a chair. "You're going to break a heel, stop pacing."

"He was here before, wasn't he?" Chui asked.

Yui nodded. "He took Keisuke to exchange his shoes. He got the wrong size."

"Do you suppose his car broke down along the way?" the boy asked. Miaka smiled. He really was Tamahome's mirror. He had been upset by the news that Miaka was affianced at first, but he had taken it as the man he was beginning to become and now supported her wholeheartedly, despite the fact that it was Nakago. Chui's memories of the past life had been vague, but he remembered the name from the boy who had killed them. Still, he was a forgiving young man and wanted Miaka to be happy.

"That's probably it, you know," Yui agreed. "He has been saying that his car needs some work."

Miaka sniffed and looked hopeful. The three decided to call him. They were not pleased when Yuiren answered the phone from the other room. She was only six, but as the flower girl had been about looking for Nakago like everybody else and thought maybe he was calling. Miaka had been quite surprised.

They had made it about three miles when Keisuke collapsed. Nakago hurried back to him. He'd been lagging behind for quite some time. "What is it?"

He gasped in pain. Nakago crouched down felt his forehead. The bride's brother had a raging fever. He was sweating profusely and curling in agony, clutching his left side. The former shogun moved his hand gently and touched the area he was clutching. "Here?"

Keisuke nodding, trying to hide the tears of pain from his almost brother-in-law.

"I would guess," he said, standing and reaching down to pick the younger man up from the ground. "That you are having an attack of appendicitis."

"Great," he groaned. "Brilliant, and on her wedding day..."

"At least it wasn't on your wedding day," he pointed out. Nakago pulled Keisuke to his feet and he stood shakily, leaning heavily against the blonde. It was disconcerting, to say the least of it, for Keisuke to be relying on Nakago. Nakago knew he'd rather have gutted himself than gotten that close to the man stealing away his sister. The groom wrapped his strong arm behind his bride's sibling and began walking, carrying most of Keisuke's weight as they went.

"I'm sorry," Keisuke said softly. "I didn't mean to ruin your wedding."

"It's not ruined, it is simply changed. My plans seldom work out as I hope. I should have expected something like this. Fate likes to play games with me," he said, not really bitterly, but with some annoyance.

When a car drove by, Nakago walked into the middle of the road to stop them. He knew that the likelihood of somebody stopping to pick up two male hitchhikers was slim to nil, but he he spoke to them, he might be able to charm them, or at least guilt them.

The car slammed to a stop in front of Nakago. Keisuke was standing against a tree, teetering on his feet.

A young woman with puppy brown eyes stared, frightened, as he came to her window and knocked. She rolled it down a crack. "What do you want?" she asked fearfully.

"My car broke down a few miles back. I'm late for my wedding, and my brother-in-law is having an attack of appendicitis. He needs medical attention. Would you please take us to the nearest town?"

The woman's eyes suddenly flashed into business mode. She nodded and pulled the car over, stepping out. Nakago looked at the woman's clothing, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a sensible shirt, her dark hair pulled back in an efficient ponytail. "I'm a nurse, let me take a look."

The woman went over to Keisuke and felt his forehead and then gently prodded his belly. He winced. "Hani is going to be so pissed at me," Keisuke groaned. "My stomach has been hurting for days and she told me to go to the doctor, but I said it was just nervousness about the wedding."

"Hani? Is she a nurse at Tokyo Hospital?" the woman asked.

He nodded.

"I think I know her. Green eyes, red hair, right?" she questioned. He nodded again. "She's right, you should've had this checked out before. It's pretty inflamed. Come on, let's get you into the car. Can you help me with him?" she turned to Nakago.

The blonde man helped Keisuke up and the two of them led him to the car, getting him settled in the back seat. Nakago took shotgun and the three of them drove on to the town. The church was not far after that, but Keisuke needed to be admitted before he could call anybody.

Miaka jumped when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but picked it up anyway. "Hello?"

"Miaka," Nakago said. "Listen carefully. Keisuke is in the hospital. He's going to be fine, it's his appendix, but..."

She cut him off. "Oh my God! Keisuke!" she cried. "I'll be right there. Tetsuya!" she yelled. "We need your car right now!"

They were there in minutes flat. Miaka ran out of the car, straight in the emergency room entrance, and into Nakago. "Where is he?"

"He's in surgery right now," he said. "He'll be out in an hour or so."

"What happened?" she asked, looking frantic. The blonde wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She looked stunning. He stroked the nape of her neck gently, calming her.

"My car broke down on that little road. We walked a few miles, but he collapsed. A car came by so I flagged it down and the woman brought us here. She's a nurse at this hospital. They said that his appendix was very infected and near rupturing, so it needed to be removed," he explained.

She sighed against his chest. "Is he going to be all right?"

"He'll be fine. The question is, what are we going to do about this?" he looked down at their fine wedding clothes. "We already paid for the chapel and the minister..." And the flowers, and the food...

"I can't get married without my brother," she said quietly. "He's the only family that ever really cared about me."

"Yui-san," Nakago called Yui over. She and Tetsuya were standing at the reception desk asking for details about the operation. The maid of honor appeared at Miaka's side. "Call the bridal party, tell them to come to the chapel at North Hospital, give them directions. Tell the minister we'll pay him overtime to come as well."

Yui nodded and began making calls.

Keisuke came out of surgery with flying colors. His appendix wasn't as close to rupture as they thought, but given another day or so, it probably would have. He was sleeping off his anesthesia. Miaka stood by his bed, holding his hand. The doctor came in.

"Miss Yuuki," the man said. She looked up. "Your brother is going to be fine. He should be waking up any minute now."

"I have a question..." smiled hopefully, looking as cute as possible. "Today is my wedding day. I was supposed to be married this morning, but my fiance and my brother went out to exchange some shoes, and this happened... We brought the wedding party to the chapel. I was wondering if it would be possible to put Keisuke in a rolling bed..."

"Miaka, I can't believe you," the man shook his head as he was wheeled into the chapel, pulling on his tuxedo shirt and jacket. He had managed to acquire some underwear, but putting on pants under the sheet had been a different story. "You could've done this without me."

"No, I couldn't," she said. "You're my best friend, Keisuke. Yui and Nakago and you, the three people I care about most. I would've moved the wedding for Yui, too. We're doing this here."

Keisuke was wheeled to the groomsmen side, standing beside Tomo and Tetsuya. Miaka moved over to her spot at the back of the chapel, Yui standing beside her while they waited for Chui to come to her side to give her away. The minister was standing at the front, looking quite flustered about the whole ordeal.

"Are we sure we're all here?" he asked Nakago, wiping the sweat from his brow and shaking his head at Keisuke, who was two hours out of surgery. The fading daylight was filtering slowly in through the stained glass chapel windows.

The little chapel organ began to play an introduction as the party took their places. Yui, Hani, and Soi on the bride's side, the groomsmen on the other. All Miaka could look at was Nakago, looking handsome and sexy. His face was it's usual placid mask, but there was a hint of something hidden in his blue eyes. The young woman immediately identified it as nerves. Miaka nodded at the minister from the back and smiled, holding her bouquet tightly. "Miaka, you're going to kill the flowers," she heard Chui whisper as she made her way to the front, following Yuiren and her flowers. Miaka smiled brightly as Chui released her arm and moved to take his place on the bride's side, leaving her to take the last few steps toward her husband to be.

Nakago's face twitched, his mask cracking slightly. Her eyes shifted to Tomo, who was looking sadly resigned but smiling kindly at Miaka. She looked back to Nakago, his cerulean eyes a mix of apprehension and utter joy. He wanted this, more than anything, he wanted that ring, he wanted to be hers, for her to be his. Her nervousness melted away in the face of such fierce love, and she came to stand before him.

"Friends, we have gathered here to join forever these two in holy matrimony," the minister said. "Marriage is a sacred thing, a thing which binds the souls of those in love..."

The words phased out. Their eyes met and everything else faded away. Miaka blinked twice. Around Nakago was a pale aura, light blue and fluctuating, and between the pulses of the aura she could make out the faint form of a great, cerulean dragon. She looked at her own hands and saw red, and knew Suzaku was with her. Love and battle, gentle and fierce, peace and war meeting and becoming one. The Miko suddenly caught a glimpse of a tiny little girl with a violent violet aura and eyes as fierce as her father's. She knew that would be their child. She knew they were fulfilling destiny set in motion long before.

"Yuuki Miaka, will you take this man to be your husband? Will you promise to love and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," she said softly, smiling at the eyes she knew her daughter would have one day. Nakago took her gloved hand and placed the gold band on her finger.

"Gi Ayuru, do you take this woman to be your wife? Will you promise to love and cherish her in sickness, in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," he responded. Miaka took his large, warm hand and placed the plain, gold band on his ring finger, smiling as she did so.

"If anyone can think of a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister said. Nakago's eyes flicked to Keisuke, who smiled and shrugged. "In that case, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Nakago took a step toward his beautiful bride, looking down at her. She was his. She was all his. He touched her face. "Now you've done it, you've gone and married a Seiryu no seishi," he smirked, bringing his lips to hers.

"I've made a deal with the devil," she grinned and brought her lips to his. Their mouths met and Miaka smiled as his hands lightly held her waist, his mouth exploring.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Gi!" the minister said happily. He loved marriages. He congratulated the bride and groom and made himself scarce.

The two took hands and walked back down the aisle, rice sticking to them everywhere as their friends and family, including Nakago's strange traditional family, threw rice at them.

"Reception in Keisuke's room!" Miaka shouted over the din.

"Oh my," Keisuke sighed.

"Can't we skip the reception?" Nakago asked slyly.

"No, we're going to have a great reception and it's going to last a long, long time," she elbowed his side.

"We'll just have to get up early tomorrow to... celebrate this affair..." he smirked at her scandalized expression.

"There will be plenty of time to celebrate. We have the rest of our lives, after all," she smiled happily, taking his hand.

"That we do," he returned, smiling genuinely as they walked down the hospital hallway. And he would enjoy every minute of it.

"Hey, Keisuke," Hani came over to him. "I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"I'm okay, I'm sorry you worried," he said sheepishly, reaching up and kissing her.

"I have an idea," she smiled shyly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Let's get married," she whispered in his ear.

Keisuke's mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish, and Hani smiled. "Yes?" he said weakly. She kissed him, and the group made their way back to Keisuke's room for the celebrations, and perhaps for the annoucement of their next get together...

The End (for now)


End file.
